Love in Moments
by theraininspring
Summary: Individual oneshot drabbles of the couple. Simply glimpses of the two of them at different times RxT. Drabble 4: Love...
1. Choclate

Who doesn't love drabbles? And I don't own HP (if anyone was wondering).

Inspiration--Godiva Chocolate I ate for lunch.

* * *

They sat in the dusty room of Grimmauld place. The ominous Black Family Portrait hanging over their heads. 

"Give me some."

She extended her hand forward.

"No, its mine."

"But I want some."

"As I just said, it is mine"

She frowned, "Please?"

"Did you just have a very difficult transformation into a werewolf?"

"No, but I still want some."

She leaned forward; he put it further out of her reach.

"I may not have transformed into a werewolf but I am a woman and if there's one thing we want, it's chocolate."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Chocolate? That's it?"

"Yes, that's it. It's the most satisfying thing there is."

"You're telling me."  
He broke off a piece and placed it in his mouth.

"You're so cruel."

"I know."

He placed another piece in his mouth.

She glared. Her pink hair turning a mousy brown.

"That's not going to work. You can mope all you want but this chocolate is mine."

Her pink hair returned as she jumped onto him.

"I want that chocolate!"

"You're invading my personal space."

"I'll invade more than your personal space for that bar."

"Oh fine, just have it."

He handed over the chocolate and she took a large bite.

The door opened and Sirius entered. Looking at the odd pair which were still sharing a seat.

A frown formed on his lips, "No fair. Remus never shares his chocolate with me."

* * *

I think most will take place during OOTP since that's when Remus and Tonks were together the most. I'm sure Sirius will be in a few. Hope you enjoyed and remember, reviews can be inspiration. 


	2. Fear

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Inspiration: _The beauty of the world has two edges, one of laughter, one of anguish, cutting the heart asunder - __Virginia Woolfe_

"What are you afraid of?"

He shrugged his shoulders and set the bottle of fire whiskey down. Sirius was passed out on the stool next to him.

"Before Hogwarts I was afraid of being alone. My mother, she loved me but she was afraid I'd get hurt. She taught me to be independent and never need anyone. It simply made me even more afraid of never having anyone."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I was afraid for a very long time but then I met Sirius and James and even Peter and Lily. And I wasn't afraid of being alone while I was at Hogwarts."

"Then what happened?"

"I lost everyone who kept me from being alone. And I realized my mother had been right. Being alone is inevitable. People die, they move away, or they simply stop caring. In the end, you have only yourself. I wasn't ever afraid after that."

"You don't have to be alone Remus. There are always people."

He gave her a sad smile, "You are still young Tonks. You do not know the tragedy of a long life."

She gave his hand a squeeze hoping it was some comfort for his lonesome life.

* * *

And to my reviewers— 

Bluesea14: I love run on sentences, keep 'em up!

Phantom of Fragrance: thanks, hopefully I'll chug out lots more :)

Maybethedreamisdreamingus: very interesting name (so sweet!) but you should know, fluff is my middle name!

And thanks for reading to anyone else!


	3. French Braid

I decided I needed a humorous drabble, though this isn't much of a drabble. Rather just kind of random and...pretty much just random. Hope you enjoy and remember to review--I love hearing feedback about whats good (and bad). Enjoy...

* * *

"Move over!"

"No, you move over."

"Hey! You're stealing my blanket," a third voice added.

Remus sat up.

"This is unacceptable. There are how many rooms in this house and both of you are here?!"

"I was lonely; it's my first night here. And I swear my great uncle Thaddeus was looking at me funny when I was putting on my night gown."

"You know, I think I've caught him eyeing me a few times," Sirius added.

Remus groaned.

"You still haven't given an adequate reason for being here?"

He waved his finger manically at Sirius.

"Buckbeaks sick, my room smells of hippogriff vomit…and I'm lonely too."

He delved further into the blanket and cuddled Remus' left shoulder.

Remus fell back with a sigh.

"You know, when I was little we used to have sleepovers and they were just like this. We'd braid each others hair, bake cookies, and talk about boys. It was loads of fun. Kind of like this actually."

"No, this is not like a sleepover."

"Why not?"

"Because we are not 12 year old girls. And there is no way in hell you are braiding my hair."

"It'll be fun. I promise."

She sat up as Sirius and Remus moved back.

She pouted.

"Fine, no hair braiding. But you are the ones missing out; I make a mad French braid."

Remus closed his eyes, "And this will never happen again."

Tonks was quiet for moment, waiting for Remus to fall nearly asleep before whispering one last wicked thought into his ear, "That's what you think."

* * *

Hehehe, I wasn't sure how to end it, so I thought I'd make Tonks a little naughty in this one! Remember to review

-Bluesea14: interesting analysis of Tonks/Remus' angsty relationship (and its so very true too!). Glad you enjoyed as well.

-Liljunebug: Remus and Tonks fluff is an important part of everyday! After rereading HBP I just had to chug some out, thanks for reading!


	4. Love

Inspiration: "I want to sing" by Regina Spektor...listen and love...

* * *

They sat again at the table in Grimmauld Place. This time Sirius was not with them. They drink wine tonight, in his memory. 

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Twice."

"Was it hard?"

"Sometimes."

"What happened?"

"It was a crazy world back then. A lot of us lost people we loved."

"I'm sorry."

"There is nothing you could have done to change it."

"I loved a boy at Hogwarts once. But he wanted me to stay at home and I wanted to be an Auror."

"It would have been a better life."

She shakes her head, "No, it would have been an easy life. But not better."

"Do you believe your life is better being in the middle of this war?"

"But what kind of a life is living in fear. To watch from the sidelines and have no choice in if and when you may die. To know you can help but to choose not to. I would not call that a better life. Perhaps ignorant but never better."

She raises her voice slightly.

He raises his glass to her, "Well said Tonks. What is life without the ability to choose our own fate?"

She leans forward, allowing herself to fall into his arms, "And I wouldn't have met you."

"Yes, and what would your life be without me?"

She smiles softly, "Never better."

_love is a dangerous pastime  
caught between madness and gladness of flight  
nothing is wrong and nothing is right  
falling asleep in your arms every night_

* * *

So, Remus said he's loved twice, guess who the other is...so yeah, I threw in a subtle hint of Remus actually acknowledges his feelings for Tonks. 

And liljunebug and bluesea14, you dont even need me to tell you how much I appreciate your reviews! They keep me going so thanks for the inspriation! And to anyone else reading and enjoying the story, I'd love to hear from you too.


End file.
